Une dernière fois
by themazeotaku
Summary: Une nouvelle expédition, de nouveau danger, de nouvelle perte. Ok, ce résumé est nul. Cette histoire est un One Shot Ereri. Bonne lecture.


_Eren x Levi_

C'était une énième expédition hors des murs. Le bataillon d'exploration était préparé, il y aurait des mort. Encore.

Eren avait peur, mais pas pour lui. Non pour lui ça allait aller, en cas de problème il pouvait se transformer en titan, régénérer et se battre. Non, il avait peur pour les autres. Pour ses amies, Mikasa et Armin, pour tout ses camarades de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, pour ses frères d'arme du bataillon avec lesquelles il combattait et pour Levi. En faite, surtout pour Levi. Il était incontestablement l'homme le plus fort de l'armée humaine mais c'était justement ça le problème, il était humain. Un humain petit - et c'était le cas de le dire - et faible face au titan. C'était comme ça qu'Eren voyait les choses et donc il avait peur.

Préparant ses affaire en vu de l'expédition du lendemain, le châtain pensif n'avait pas entendu son caporal entrer dans sa chambre.

« -Arrête de te triturer la tête, Eren. Je ferai en sorte que personne ne meurt. »

Eren sursauta et se retourna vers Levi. Toujours avec son air sérieux-ou blasé, Eren n'avait jamais su faire la différence- coller sur le visage, il le fixait de ses yeux gris. Comment avait t-il su à quoi il pensait ?

« -C'est marqué sur ta tête ducon. Tu es trop ouvert, on peut deviner tout ce à quoi tu penses juste en te regardant.

-Ou alors tu me connais trop bien.

-Possible aussi. »

Le caporal s'approcha du lit où c'était assis Eren et prit place à coté de lui. Levi avait enlevé les lanières de son équipement tridimensionnelle pour ne garder qu'une chemise blanche, ainsi que sa cravate et un pantalon noir. Il avait les cheveux mouillés comme s'il venait de se doucher, se qui était très clairement un appel au viol du point de vu d'Eren. Le châtain le regardait du coins de l'œil, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Levi soupira.

« -Non Eren tu n'es pas du tout discret. »

Le soldat piqua un fard et il s'empressa de détourné sa tête dans le sens opposé au regard de son capitaine, cachant ainsi sa gêne.

Finalement, Levi s'approcha d'Eren et déposa, sans aucune délicatesse, ces mains de part et d'autre du visage du demi-titan, lui donnant l'air d'avoir une tête de poisson constipé et un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Levi. Une moue boudeuse – enfin, si on pouvait appelé ça, comme ça – apparut sur le visage d'Eren et fit cédé le caporal qui finit par l'embrasser lentement et sensuellement.

Le caporal, emporté par le désir, s'éloigna légèrement du châtain et d'un coup de genoux dans le torse, le fit reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos tape contre le mur et qu'il ne se retrouve coincé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, Eren admirant, cette fois sans aucune gène, le corps le plus sexy qu'il n'ai jamais vu dans ce bas monde. Quant à Levi lui, fût complètement absorbé par le léger filet de bave qui s'échappait malencontreusement de la bouche du châtain.

Eren fût le premier à craqué. D'un coup simple de la main, il repoussa le genoux de son caporal, et tira sur sa cravate, pour le faire basculé sur le lit et lui grimper sur les cuisses. Un sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres quand il commença à faire glisser son doigt le long du torse finement bien battit de son caporal, retirant délicatement, un par un les boutons se trouvant sur son passage. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu la peau parfaitement blanche de son amant frissonner, se qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire déjà bien trop large.

Une fois la chemise entièrement déboutonner et le caporal totalement à sa merci, Eren se lécha les lèvres et dirigea sa main vers la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Enlevant un peu plus rapidement le dit pantalon, et se penchant de plus en plus dangereusement vers l'objet de ses désirs, Eren leva les yeux vers le visage concentré de son caporal, le regardant d'une manière totalement indécente et vulgaire il murmura :

« -Alors Caporal, je continu ? »

Seul un vague hochement de tête lui répondit, et tandis que Levi fermait doucement les yeux, se préparant à subir la délicate torture qu'Eren lui réservait, le châtain se pencha lentement vers l'érection du caporal, l'engloutissant toute entière sans délicatesse, arrachant un pur gémissement de plaisir à l'aîné et une contraction douloureuse de sa mâchoire, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit – et gardé tout de même, accessoirement, un peu de dignité devant son cadet.

Eren, se mit à lécher, mordiller, sucer tantôt lentement, tantôt rapidement l'érection de son caporal, lui arrachant de long gémissements rauque. Le châtain était doué, aucun doute possible, ci-bien qu'en quelques minute, l'affaire fut finit et Levi se libéra dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Le demi-titan se releva, arborant un sourire plus que satisfait.

Sourire qui disparu très vite en voyant la lueur dans les yeux gris flamboyant de son caporal. Un feu brûlant de désir à l'état pur.

Eren ricana légèrement quand il vit son aîné s'approcher lentement à quatre patte d'une démarche féline et sauvage. Sauf que ce soir, le repas, c'était lui.

Levi se glissa doucement entre les jambes du cadet, ce dernier s'étant retrouver sur le dos, se tenant uniquement sur ses coudes, et l'embrassa brutalement, le faisant gémir lorsqu'il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Se retrouvant rapidement entièrement nu, et continuant de s'embrasser sauvagement, les deux amants finirent par passer rapidement à la partit qui les intéressaient le plus. Le boxer d'Eren vola dans la pièce et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Levi entra en lui. Les coups de rein plus ou moins brutaux s'enchaînèrent et rapidement un orgasme plus que dévastateur les submergèrent et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le soleil fusait dans la pièce, annonçant l'arrivé du matin et réveillant nos deux amants endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le départ était proche et il fallait se préparer. Donnant au passage un coup de coude a Eren pour qu'il se réveille, Levi sortit du lit en grognant. D'un coup d'œil, il zyeuta les débris de vêtement qui jonchait le sol et soupira. Ce gamin était vraiment pas possible. Il ouvrit l'armoire où se trouvait les vêtements d'Eren et lui prit une chemise. Bon, elle était légèrement trop grande pour lui mais ça serait suffisant pour arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre. Claquant bien la porte pour réveiller le feignant qui c'était rendormit, Levi sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne.

Et comme la chance était toujours avec lui, il croisa bien évidemment Erwin dans les couloir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici... Ah. »

Oui bien sur, il était évident qu'il avait bien compris ce que le caporal « faisait ici ». Il ricana légèrement mais repris son sérieux habituel dans la seconde qui suivi, continuant son chemin en passant à coté du brun et en lui glissant à l'oreille :

« -J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la dernière fois que tu es partit en expédition avec une personne qui t'étais chère. »

Levi serra les dents. Comment oublié se jour ? Se jour fatidique où il avait perdu les deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais il ne pardonnerait. Ni au titan, ni à Erwin. Il aurait sa peau, il aurait pu le jurer. Mais pas tout de suite.

Continuant son chemin, il essayait de ne pas trop penser à se qu'il ressentirait s'il venait a perdre Eren. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute mais il s'était vraiment attaché a ce garçon.

Tout le monde était près. À cheval, devant l'énorme porte qui les séparaient des titans, certains tremblaient. Ceux comme Hanji, à qui la simple idée d'aller rencontré de nouveaux titans la faisait sourire comme pas permis, tremblaient d'excitations. D'autre comme Armin, était tétanisé à la simple évocation des géants. Chacun vivait cet instant a sa manière mais bientôt, la porte s'ouvrirait et toute pensée cohérente disparaîtrait pour laisser place à l'instinct de survie, plus fort chez certain que chez d'autre.

Bien évidemment, cet instant arriva, beaucoup trop tôt au goût d'Eren qui serra les rennes de sa monture plus fort pour se calmer et reprendre son sang froid. Depuis qu'il c'était réveillé, dans les bras de Levi soit dite en passant, il avait cet étrange sentiment qui lui serrait les tripes et lui tordait l'estomac. Un mauvais pressentiment. Pas comme toute les autre fois où il c'était rendu au dehors des murs, non. Un TRES mauvais pressentiment.

Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner se qu'il allait se passer n'est-ce pas ?

Et les voilà partit. Faisait galoper leur chevaux au rythme de leur cœur battant à l'unisson, passant sous le mur obscur et arrivant finalement dans la lumière de l'extérieur. Plus aucun rempart ne pouvait les empêcher de regarder l'horizon, la verdure à perte de vu, le ciel s'étendant sur des milliers de kilomètres. Ça n'était pas la première ni la deuxième fois qu'Eren voyait se magnifique spectacle mais il ne s'en lassait jamais. Voilà plusieurs années maintenant qu'il avait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration et il n'en était pas à sa première fois mais, cette vu lui coupait toujours le souffle. À chaque fois, le châtain profitait de ces quelques instant de calme, avant que la tempête des titans arrivent et à chaque fois, il ressentait ce sentiment qui montait en lui comme un volcan inarrêtable. Ce sentiment de liberté, de vouloir admirer ce paysage chaque jour en se levant, de pouvoir le montrer à chaque personne derrière ces murs. Oui, c'est ce sentiment qui le faisait avancer.

Pour Levi en revanche c'était une autre histoire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne savait plus pourquoi il se battait. Pour tuer Erwin ? Oui il y avait de cela aussi mais... Tout avait changer un certain jour. Quand ses yeux gris terne avait croiser des émeraudes étincelantes. Une détermination sans faille qui avait finit par le contaminé. Oui, il avait envie de survivre pour se gamin. Et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Quelque minute après leurs départ, l'arriver d'un premier titan signa la fin de leur tranquillité. En deux temps et trois mouvement, une équipe de trois personnes c'était jeté sur celui-ci et l'avait neutralisé.

Comment c'était-il retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Les plans d'Erwin était pourtant toujours parfait.

Ils n'étaient désormais plus que cinq, aillant été séparer du groupe de Levi. Accompagné d'Erwin, Sacha, un garçon aux cheveux roux et d'une fille bronzé au yeux noisette, Eren galopait, essayant d'échapper au monstre de 15 mètres qui les poursuivaient.

Il continuait d'avancer, ordonnant à son cheval d'aller toujours plus vite, priant pour que son Caporal aille bien.

Levi.

Si jamais le demi-titan venait à perdre cet homme qui était devenu tout pour lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il le savait.

Leur relation avait mal démarrer, se basant tout les deux sur la culpabilité et la rancune de la mort de l'équipe Levi.

Un soir, ils avaient finit par succombé au plaisir de la chair, se laissant aller à leurs pulsions, et se lavant tout les deux de leur tristesse devenue insupportable.

Peut après, ils c'étaient revus. Encore et encore. Ne prononçant jamais ces trois mot qui leur semblait interdit, aucun des deux homme n'osaient. Pourtant, ils étaient bien conscient que leurs sentiments évoluaient, passant d'une simple histoire de sexe à des sentiments bel et bien réels.

Et un jour, Eren le rompit, ce contrat invisible qui les retenaient prisonnier, prononçant les mot tabou, son cœur ne pouvant retenir ses sentiments débordant.

Levi en avait été bouleversé. Voir son amant en larme lui annonçant se qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. De l'amour.

Pour cet homme ayant toujours vécu dans un endroit où les sentiments n'avait pas leur place, il était totalement perdu.

Pouvait-il vraiment ressentir de telle chose ?

Et la réponse était évidemment oui.

Ce gamin, demi-titan de surcroît, l'avait littéralement fait tomber amoureux de lui. Sale gosse.

Juste après avoir été séparé du groupe d'Erwin et d'Eren, l'équipe qui accompagnait Levi avait décider de se rendre à la base extra-muros la plus proche.

Évitant le plus possible les Titans qu'ils apercevaient, ils s'étaient vite rendu à l'endroit décidé.

Mais une chose inattendu les attendaient.

Devant l'entrer de la grande battisse en pierre, une dizaine de Titans, haut de 15 mètres chacun, semblait attendre quelque chose.

« -Mais... comment ? Souffla l'un des hommes. »

Levi avait les yeux écarquillé. Les Titans était censé ne pas avoir de conscience ou quoi que se sois d'autre non ? Alors pourquoi semblait t-il en pleine embuscade ?

C'était impossible.

D'un coup, l'un des Titans se retourna vers eux, les yeux précisément fixer sur leur petite cachette derrière quelque buisson.

L'une des filles, celle qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, se mit a crier très fort. Tout les membre de l'équipe se retournèrent vers elle, la mine horrifié.

Elle continuait tout de même de crier, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Un des hommes se leva et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, la faisant ainsi taire. Mais c'était trop tard.

Tout les Titans se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux, courant comme des déviants, ce qu'il étaient sûrement.

« Je ferai en sorte que personne ne meurt. »

Oui, Levi l'avait promis, personne ne mourait, et certainement pas quelqu'un de son équipe.

Il sera les poings et dit :

« -Dégager d'ici, je vais m'occuper d'eux. »

Tout le monde le fixait d'un air ahuri.

« -Mais Caporal... même pour vous, dix Titans c'est beaucoup trop.

-Si je voulais vous demander votre avis je pense que je l'aurais fais. Maintenant partez et essayez de retrouver Erwin. »

Ils avaient tous la mine sombre, pesant le pour et le contre des solutions qui leur était offert, les Titans se rapprochaient de plus en plus et le choix fut vite fait. Ils se levèrent et partir.

Le caporal se leva à son tour, sortit de sa pitoyable cachette, et fit face aux Titans. Levi était fort c'était indéniable, et il allait les battre, il en était convaincu.

Il dégaina ses lames et s'élança, voulant aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Il arriva rapidement devant le premier titan, maniant habillement ses lames, il découpa la partit fatal à la base de sa nuque, le tuant sur le coup.

Ils galopaient toujours, ayant fini par échapper au Titan qui les poursuivait, il cherchaient maintenant les survivants, quand l'un d'eux cria :

« -Là bas ! Ils sont là ! »

Avant même de les voir, le cœur d'Eren se fit plus léger, son ventre se délia et un grand sourire pris place sur ses lèvres. « Je le savait ! » se répétait-il. Ils se retourna vivement, posant son regard sur les personnes qui était apparu au coin de la forêt.

Et il les vit.

Les cinq garçons et la fille qui accompagnait Levi lorsqu'il s'étaient retrouver séparer. Seulement eux.

La mine sombre et le visage fermé sur chacun.

Le visage d'Eren se décomposa. « Où était-il ? » ces mot se répétant comme une litanie dans sa tête. Il partit alors au galop, se dirigeant vers eux à toute vitesse. Peut-être qu'il était juste cacher derrière quelqu'un et qu'il ne le voyait pas. Au vu de sa petite taille, cela aurait été possible. Seulement, arriver devant eux, il dut bien accepter la vérité, Levi n'était pas la.

Tout les membres de l'équipe fuyait son regard, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

« -Où est-il ? » dit-il finalement.

Ils baisèrent tous la tête, la honte se peignant sur leur visage. Eren serra les dents. Non.

« -Ou-est-t-il ? » répéta t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Non.

Un des garçon releva la tête et dit d'une petite voix :

« -Nous... Nous avons été pris dans un piège.. Ils y avait une dizaine de Titans, nous allions tous mourir et …

\- OU EST T-IL ? »

Tous sursautèrent. Eren était au bort de l'explosion et avait crier.

« -Il est rester là bas » dit la fille d'une voix de souris.

Et le cœur d'Eren se brisa. Il sera les dents et donna un grand coup de talon dans le flanc de son cheval, se qui le fit partir au galop. Ignorant les exclamations d'Erwin lui disant qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Il partit dans la direction qu'avait emprunté l'équipe.

Arrivant dans une petite clairière juste devant un grand châteaux en vielle pierre, Eren s'arrêta net.

Un titan. Seul. Qui repartait dans la direction opposée.

Pas de Levi.

Quand il remarqua l'épée de l'équipement tridimensionnel, arracher et planter dans le sol juste devant lui, il descendit de cheval et tomba à genoux.

Il venait de comprendre. Il ne reverrait plus Levi. Jamais.

Il était mort. Et le cœur d'Eren aussi.

 _~FIN~_


End file.
